Splitting Headache
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Missing scene from The Eye: Carson's got a horrible concussion and Rodney sits on his and everybody else's nerves wailing and being greedy for food...Kind of a drabble in thoughts.


**Splitting Headache **_by Baalsgirl _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stargate Atlantis. Only thing is: I own the story line. If ya wanna publish the story somewhere please ask me before you do. Thanks.

Rating: PG (some language)

Pairings: Rodney/Carson

Season: 1

Spoilers: Ending of the episode "The Eye" (in case you still haven't seen it...)

Summary: Missing Scene from "The Eye". Carson's got a concussion and Rodney is nerving the hell out of him and eats what isn't actually his, as usual...

xxxxx

_Ow._

Today's definitely not a bonnie day for me.

Bad enough I've gotten this bloody concussion after being slapped onto my poor head by this pesky Genii lass.

After getting into this horrible storm on the main land with the bloody puddle jumper (and of course with me being the only one aboard who's able to fly the thing outta there).

And after the cheeky bugger of Aidan Ford telling me to shut up till he says otherwise (the poor lad still has got a lot to learn about courtesy...)

But as usual that's not all of the really evil things that happen to me today:

Now Major Sheppard has left me alone with a constantly lamenting Rodney who practically sits on my nerves because he finds himself to swell to dress his minor arm wound without my help.

And honestly now : the moment Sheppard went away (the usual mischievous smirk brightly on his lips), I wanted to kick him, but if I did I would've puked, so I had to leave it...

God, I've got a splitting headache and now Rodney wails around again...

xxxxx

"Carson, would you _please_ get up and take care of my wound? I've really been through enough trouble today", God, Carson can't be of that bad, lying there on this bed, trying to look miserable.

"Have you forgotten I've got a concussion?"

Good try. "But who'll patch up my wound if not you?"

"Do it yourself, dressings are in the drawer over there. And now let me get some bloody sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a great help, here",

So much about Carson's _estimated _assistance here.

Oh well, what other choices does the misunderstood genius have? Looks as if I _really_ have to fix it myself.

But how do I do that!

Okay, let's see: One of these, two of these and now the bandage. But how do I keep it there? How bout tying a knot?

All right, that should do it for now. McKay, you're a true genius.

So, it's time for a little treat. Let's see what we've got here. Ah, the Power Bar Sheppard lost in the control room.

xxxxx

"Rodney, stop scoffing. I've got a splitting headache."

The lad's a real pest today, you see. Though I hoped he would leave after dressing his wound, he's still here paining my poor ears with his bloody scoffs nibbling on that goddamned Power Bar...

"I scoff wherever _I_ want to."

Wait, this remark will cost you vengeance as soon as I'm well again, son. This is still _my _infirmary and nobody scoffs around here as he pleases, except for me.

"Piss off, will you?"

"I'm already gone ... _pedant_."

Hey, I've heard that. Come back here or I'll ... puke. _Ohmygod_.

xxxxx

"Look, I had to do this myself."

Great, Rodney, and I'm sure you're proud of it. Hehe. Nice knot he's tied down there. Looks _really _professional.

So now I gotta say something intelligent:

"You say these things happen every twenty years, right?"

"That's what they tell us."

And now: "How far in advance can we book days off?"

Hey, cool, they really found that funny. Yeah, and once again Shep has scored it.

Well, it's time for a little time-out now. I've done enough for this week. Now I'd finally like to enjoy my favourite Power Bar. Wa-wait... thought I've put it into that pocket.  
Crap, that was the last one spared from the flooding. I think I know who snatched it:

"Rodney? Rodney?"

Greedy little bastard.

xxxxx

So, that was something like my first one shot story. I hope u like it, peeps.

Love, _Baalsgirl_


End file.
